Movie Night
by NekoEva13
Summary: John and Dave go to the movies. They get popcorn, chat, cuddle. Just a fluffy little date. Warnings: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Also, gayness. JohnDave


John fidgited in his seat, looking out the windows of the car. His Dad was in the drivers seat refusing to let him out of the car until his date was seen. Once noticed, John bolted out of the vechicle saying goodbye to his Dad, shutting the door before a reply was given. He made his way up to the sidewalk, meeting Dave at the entrance of the Theatre.

"Hey, Dave!" John sung happily, grabbing his shoulders from behind, jumping into the air slightly. Dave startled, turning around.

"Hey." Dave smiled slightly, puting an arm around John's lower torso, as they walked in the door. The two made their way over to the room the movie was in, before john noted they forgot the popcorn. Walking back to the front, John and Dave went up to the concession stand. Dave bought a big bucket of popcorn, a large drink for himself, and an icee for his date.

The two slowly walked back to the theatre in which the movie was to be held, making idle conversation.

"Man, I can't believe they don't have apple juice." Dave groaned, taking a sip of his drink, an arm wrapped around John, as John carried the popcorn and his own drink.

John laughed slightly, "Remind me to bring you some next time." Walking past a sign for a Disney movie, the two went into a conversation about the movies they watched as children.

Arriving in the theatre, they selected two seats in the middle of the room, setting down their drinks and the popcorn. As the previews showed on the screen, John questioned the arm rest in between the two. "Does this thing move? Can we move it out from between us?"

Dave shrugged, proceeding to grip the arm rest. "I don't know. I can try to move it." He moved the arm rest up and out of the way in victory. John placed the popcorn between himself and Dave. After the arm rest delima, they indulged in idle chatting. As the lights dimmed down and the movie began, John reached for some popcorn, happily chewing.

Throughout the movie, John had inched closer to Dave, and Dave had inched closer to John. In the middle of the movie, John rested his head on Dave's shoulder, after figuring it would be okay. Dave shifted for a moment, moving the popcorn, before his arm rested around John, gripping his forearm firmly, he proceeded to rub his arm lovingly. John's entire right side was covered in relaxing warmth.

John and Dave stayed, cuddling throughout the movie, each with a light smile on their faces. When the movie came to an end, they stood, grabbing the popcorn and drinks. They made their way out of the Theatre room, walking back to the main lobby. John was talking away about how much he loved the movie. Throwing away the food and drinks, Dave walked to the door and held it open, John stepping right through, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Do you see your Dad?" Dave questioned, standing next to John on the side walk.

"Uh-huh." John nodded, stepping off the sidewalk, Dave right beside him. John smiled as Dave wrapped his arm around his shoulder. As they approached the car, Dave stopped John a few parking spaces away. They smiled at each other.

"So," John started, "I had a lot of fun. We should do this again sometime."

Dave nodded, a light smile on his face. "Yes, we should." He then proceeded to give John a hug. John hugged back smiling into Dave's shoulder. Dave smiled into John's hair, as he pressed a light kiss to the top of his head. The two parted, John grabbed Dave's hand, as they continued toward's his Dad's car. Stopping next to the car, John released Dave's hand, and walked to the door.

Opening the car door, John stepped in, waving to his date. "Bye, Dave!"

"Bye." Dave waved back, smiling. Walking back to his own car, he got in, resting his head back. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself. He wished they could have stayed like that forever.

* * *

****_This was much fluffier than I intended. It's based off one of my best friend's dates, because let's face it, I'm not going on a date anytime soon. I feel they're both slightly out of character, but that might be because I'm basing them off of my friend and her boyfriend, so I dunno._

_Hope you enjoyed. _

_A review would be very much appreciated, if you liked it that is. :) _


End file.
